City of Splendors: Waterdeep Feats
Dungeoneer's Intuition ( City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 144) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can sense when things don't feel right, and you have a knack for avoiding deadly traps and sudden ambushes. Prerequisite trap sense class feature, Wisdom 13, Benefit You add your Wisdom bonus to your trap sense bonus. In addition, you can apply your trap sense bonus to your AC during a surprise round (although you still might be fl atfooted if you were not aware of your foes before they struck). Hand of Tyr ( City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 145) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have sacrificed your right hand to Tyr, the Maimed God, proving your resilience and strength of spirit. Most who take this feat wrap their right hands in white gauze, voluntarily refraining from using the hand. Others have lost their hand in battle, and a few fanatical followers of the Maimed God choose to cut off their hand to demonstrate their zeal and devotion to Tyr's faith. Prerequisite ability to turn undead, alignment lawful good, Patron Tyr, Benefit As long as you refrain from using your right hand, you receive a +1 sacred bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and Will saves. Since you are using only one hand, you cannot fi ght with two weapons, wield a two-handed weapon, or fight with a one-handed weapon and a heavy shield. You can fight with a one-handed weapon and a light shield, but you cannot use your shield hand to hold other objects such as a holy symbol, spell components, or a light source. (This means you must use your weapon hand to cast spells, so you might have to drop or sheathe a weapon when you wish to cast a spell requiring your holy symbol or somatic components.) You take a -4 penalty on Climb, Disable Device, Open Lock, and Tumble checks. You can only gain the benefit of wearing one magic ring. If you previously considered yourself right-handed, you suffer no penalty for using your left hand as your primary hand. Handedness isn't defined in the game; the point of the vow is to restrict yourself to using one hand). Special If you violate your oaths and use your right hand for any purpose, you lose the benefi ts of this feat until you perform a rite of purification in a shrine or temple of Tyr, which requires 24 hours of vigil and prayer. Initiate of Shar ( City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 145) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Shar's church. Prerequisite Able to cast 1st-level divine spells, patron deity Shar, Benefit You add Bluff and Hide to your list of class skills. In addition, you add the following spells to your divine spellcaster spell list. If you have more than one divine spellcasting class before taking this feat, you must decide which class has the additional spells added to its list. 1st Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. 3rd Crushing Despair: Subject takes -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. 4th Armor of Darkness: Creates a shroud of shadow around target that grants darkvision, a bonus to AC, and a bonus on some saving throws. 5th Darkbolt: One beam of darkness/2 levels deals damage and dazes opponents. Special The armor of darkness and darkbolt spells also appear on the Darkness domain list. With this feat, you can cast them as regular cleric spells, not just domain spells. Jester's Magic ( City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 145) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You are a skilled master of magical jests, capable of inciting audiences to laughter or lulling them to sleep. Prerequisite Perform (acting) 8 ranks, ability to cast arcane spells, Benefit Choose either the bardic jester tradition or the jester mage tradition. You gain +1 caster level when casting a spell from the list below for your tradition. The bardic tradition of jester's magic includes the following bard spells at the appropriate levels: 0--prestidigitation; 1st-- remove fear, hypnotism, Tasha's hideous laughter; 2nd--calm emotions, enthrall; 3rd--confusion, glibness; 4th--modify memory; 5th--mass suggestion; 6th--Otto's irresistible dance. The mage tradition of jester's magic includes the following sorcerer/wizard spells at the appropriate levels: 0--prestidigitation; 1st--grease, hypnotism; 2nd--Tasha's hideous laughter, rope trick; 3rd--deep slumber, suggestion; 4th--confusion; 5th--seeming; 6th--mass suggestion; 7th--project image; 8th--Otto's irresistible dance; 9th--weird. Lunar Magic ( City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 146) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General Your spells and spell-like abilities are tied to the phase of the moon, rising and falling with the strength of SelÅ±ne. Prerequisite arcane or divine spellcaster level 1st, Patron deity SelÅ±ne or Mystra, Benefit As shown in the table below, your effective caster level for all spells you cast or spell-like abilities you possess is tied to the phase of the moon. For purposes of this feat, the new moon and full moon are considered to last three successive nights (the night before, the night of, and the night after the true full moon or new moon). Since SelÅ±ne's month is almost exactly as long as the calendar month, the moon is always full right at the beginning of the month, and dark right in the middle of the month, as shown below. Moon Phase Days of the Month Effective Caster Level New Moon 15, 16, 17 -1 Full 30, 1, 2 +1 Veil of Cyric ( City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 146) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have reconciled yourself to the unfortunate truth that hard decisions and regrettable actions are necessary in the service of your deity. You intrinsically rationalize any nongood act, believing your actions to be just and pure. Prerequisite Any evil alignment, cannot worship an evil god, not an outsider, Benefit You do not register as evil to detect evil spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities unless the aura power (see the detect evil spell, Player's Handbook page 218) of the detector exceeds your own. For example, the aura power of a paladin 7/blackguard 1 is moderate, so a good-aligned cleric would need to be 9th level to detect his evil nature. This feat provides no benefi t against attempts to smite evil or spells such as holy smite or holy word. You are evil, you simply do not register as such to most detect evil attempts. Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:City of Splendors: Waterdeep Feats Category:City of Splendors: Waterdeep Category:Feats